User blog:Wadeo/Iruzur, the God of Trickery
I do not know if this is the place to put this so if it is not, please inform me and I will repost somewhere else. This is a champion idea that I have had. It all stems from the concept I had for the ultimate, which I think is unique and very powerful if utilised correctly. I have not had time to look at lore yet and values for ability stats will come, but I am just writing down the ideas I have whilst they are still fresh in my mind. And constructive criticism will be accepted with open arms. Please just don't tell me its crap. He is meant to be difficult to play effectively, due to cooldowns and channel times. Iruzur, the God of Trickery (the name comes from the Basque translation of deception) Iruzur is made to be either a jungler or top-laner, based around attack speed. He is a melee AD champion. He is built to be anti-burst. Innate: Every 10 auto-attacks, any attack or ability that would leave Iruzur at less than 1/3 health has its damage reduced by 85%. (Does not proc with ignite, DoT or minions). (Damage reduction percentage up for discussion or could be changed to negate 1 form of CC every number of auto-attacks. Let me know which idea you prefer as Sion and Poppy both have similar passives, without the auto-attack set-up). Q: The Pledge. Passive: A bird appears at Iruzur's side, attacking his target (as long as it is a monster or a minion, the bird does not attack champions or towers) at ~85% Iruzur’s attack speed. The bird does flat magical damage to monsters and minions. The bird will not attack by itself. Active: The bird flies to and attacks the nearest enemy champion for a couple of seconds, before dying from exertion. The bird attack the champion until the champion dies or the duration expires. If the champion dies, so does the bird. The bird has 100 + Iruzur’s MS. This ability does not need to be targeted (it is like Sona’s Q) and the bird is untargetable. The range is ~400 and the bird cannot move further away than 800 range from the champion. If it does, it dies. Whilst the spell is being used or is on cooldown, the passive is removed. The bird deals the flat magic damage and a percentage of Iruzur’s AD on each attack against the champion. The bird also has Iruzur’s armour pen. (I am thinking about making the attack speed of the bird increase once the ability is active, to compensate for the short active time. I may also change the passive so that the bird is able to attack towers. What do you think?). W: The Turn. This is a shield that has a very short duration, ~0.4s. Whilst active, any spells or auto-attacks against Iruzur will be blocked. The damage caused by them will also be reflected against the attacker (may put some damage reduction here) so that any damage that would have been applied to Iruzur is applied to the attacker instead, taking into account the attacker’s resistances. This ability will have a very long cooldown. It will have no cast time and will not interrupt channels such as that in The Prestige and Master of Deception. There will be a very visible effect when this spell is active. The shield will always last its full duration, it does not have a damage limit. Does not block summoner spells. I will probably decrease the damage reduction per rank (30% at start to maybe 70% at end). E: The Prestige. After targeting an area on the ground a maximum of ~1000 range from him, Iruzur starts a 0.8-1s channel. Afterwards, there is a 2.5s delay, where Iruzur disappears and is untargetable. This delay can be shortened to a minimum of 0.5s by activating the ability again. Upon reappearing at the targeted location, Iruzur fears enemies in the target area (which is about 150-200 range) for a short time. Enemies closer to where Iruzur reappears are feared for slightly longer. No damage is done by this ability. (Had the idea that if Iruzur did not move or use an ability [including The Turn] after reappearing, the enemies would be feared for longer. This would allow stronger ganking given the inconsistency of the fear targeting, by allowing allies to catch up. This is offset by the chance of Iruzur himself being attacked whilst stationary. However, it was omitted for fear of making the skill more complicated. Please discuss). R: Master of Deception. After a 1s channel, all enemies view Iruzur and allies as colourless clones of Iruzur. Health and mana bars disappear, as do character names. All allied projectiles disappear from view as do skillshots and ability effects. This effect will last for 5-7 seconds. The effect will remain even if Iruzur dies. This ability will have a long cooldown, a little longer than that for Karthus’ ult. This ability does not do any damage and is global. (I am debating whether to start the ability with a veil to Nocturne’s ult that limits vision to the characters line of sight for a very short duration). Please let me know what you think. Iruzur is meant to be a difficult champion to play effectively. He requires good timing and co-ordination with teammates. He also required good ability management as they all have relatively long cooldowns. His R''' is used to confuse the enemy team. I tried to remove any clue of which champion is which, and their current health. The only thing which the opponent team has to go off is their starting positions. His '''E is used as a ganking tool, as well as an escape when you have warning about the enemy’s arrival. Because of the channel, it is not effective to use when running away. However, the changeable delay after the channel means that you can wait for the opportune moment to reappear. This ability is more difficult to use against warded lanes as the enemy has a greater chance of moving out of the target area. His W''' is good against bursty champions, or for blocking heavy CC, such as Morgana’s binding. The cooldown will be about 2 times as long as that for '''E, so that the channel cannot be anti-CC’d each time. His Q is used as a farming/jungling tool and also to provide Iruzur with a form of damage output late game and in ganking. I value any feedback. Thank you. Category:Custom champions